<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together/insieme by SCRATCH221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366649">Together/insieme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRATCH221/pseuds/SCRATCH221'>SCRATCH221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Dirty Talk, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/ Mycroft Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Switch John Watson, Switch Mycroft Holmes, Top Greg Lestrade, holmescest, justalittlebitofpain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRATCH221/pseuds/SCRATCH221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ha davanti a se della cocaina che non sa se usare.<br/>Mycroft prova a farsi perdonare.<br/>Lestrade è in dopo sbornia. <br/>John è John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. vecchie emozioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759507">John in between</a> by Fusterya.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tutti loro si amano alla stessa maniera, chi da più tempo chi da meno. Solo all'inizio ci sono coppie doppie, come introduzione per far capire il contesto. <br/>Mondo senza Mary, ma dopo i fatti della quarta stagione. </p>
<p>!idea che mi è venuta in mente dopo aver letto "John in Between" su Efp!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Al 221 di Baker Street in un giorno di pioggia come tanti se ne vedono a Londra, un uomo, il governo britannico, con il suo fedele ombrello e la sua aria sempre formale sale elegantemente i pochi gradini che lo portano davanti all’appartamento b. Non bussa alla porta è sempre aperta per lui come d’altronde sono tutte le porta della grande città; per certi versi è secondo solo alla regina. Nulla pare trasparire dal suo volto, nessuna gioia nessun dolore, pare a chi lo vede solo un uomo di ghiaccio. Ma allora perché dovrebbe entrare in un anonimo appartamento, in cui regna il caos?</p>
<p>Ecco, la verità è che nulla al mondo è mai come appare. Quest’uomo il cui cervello è pari se non superiore a quello di molti uomini importanti e conosciuti nell’antichità, porta dentro al cuore tante emozioni e tanto amore che gli si stringono nello stomaco obbligandolo a salire in quel palazzo, ad aprire la porta e a guardare il suo bellissimo fratello Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>Un uomo uguale a lui, l’unico che può davvero comprenderlo, l’unico con cui può avere il piacere di guardare negli occhi senza dire nulla, perché lui sa; da uno sguardo possono conversare in discorsi che ad alta voce parrebbero vergognosi. È la sua anima gemella, tutto il suo cuore, la sua ragione di vita e la sua salvezza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al 221b di Baker Street un uomo, il più grande consulente privato della storia, è seduto in poltrona, con le finestre della sala spalancate, mentre fuma le sue sigarette e pizzica con le dita le corde del suo violino. Davanti a lui sul tavolino, un laccio emostatico, una siringa e della cocaina ancora rinchiusa nella bustina che lo guardano come ad incitarlo a prenderle e farsi trascinare con loro.</p>
<p>Lui la cui grande mente non riesce a stare in silenzio, lui il cui unico scopo nella vita è scovare gli assassini e dedurre le persone pensa di non aver bisogno di niente e di nessuno. Si sente solo. Forse tradito ed abbandonato dalla sua stessa famiglia. Sentimenti contrastanti appaiono sul suo bel viso, le rughe d’espressione sembrano rovinano i suoi connotati. Poi sente dei passi sulle scale, passi che riconoscerebbe tra mille, eleganti, sicuri; si raggomitola sulla poltrona accendendosi un’altra sigaretta, mentre il cuore nel suo petto batte sempre più forte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In ambulatorio John Watson tra un paziente ed un altro non può far a meno di pensare quando questa mattina ha lasciato l’appartamento con cui vive con l’amore della sua vita. Sentiva che qualcosa non andava, ha preso una settimana di ferie dagli ultimi avvenimenti e ha cercato in tutti i modi di stare vicino al suo fidanzato; ma per lui e per le bollette e l’affitto da pagare era necessario e doveroso tornare a lavoro e curare tutti coloro che avevano bisogno di lui. Nel suo cuore, nel cuore di un uomo dell’esercito che ha attaccato e ucciso molte persone e per questo dovrebbe essere freddo come il ghiaccio, però regna la preoccupazione e l’amore più completi. Non vede l’ora di poter tornare a casa e riabbracciare la persona più importante colui per il quale scalerebbe mari e monti, ritornerebbe in guerra se dovesse oppure lascerebbe tutto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nel cuore della sede dove tutti i crimini vengono smascherati e i colpevoli arrestati il detective ispettore Gregory Lestrade, ha le finestre del suo ufficio serrate, degli occhiali da sole e una tazza di caffè forte sulla scrivania, mentre la testa è china sui moduli da compilare. Il dopo sbornia è sempre terribile da gestire soprattutto andando avanti con l’età, ma la scorsa notte sentiva di avere il bisogno di bere fino a dimenticare. Piangeva su sé stesso, pina dopo pinta, mentre pensava di essere un  completo disastro.</p>
<p>Negli ultimi anni è stato tradito e lasciato dalla moglie, per poi finalmente trovare l’uomo della sua vita in John dopo la presunta morte di Sherlock; ovviamente al suo ritorno dagli inferi ha riportato il suo uomo con sé lascandolo da solo a ricucirsi le ferite, a piangere in un letto vuoto fatto di lenzuola fredde cercando il più possibile di dormire sul divano e lasciare all’ispettore Dimmock alcuni casi in modo da non vedere il duo felice. Non era arrabbiato con loro, non odiava il loro amore, né era quasi invidioso, sapeva che per John non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro che quella mentre brillante, ma lui si è illuso e innamorato; poi lo ha lasciato andare. Infine, l’ultimo uomo sulla terra di cui avrebbe mai pensato di amare è arrivato come un fulmine a ciel sereno. È ilare il fatto che un poliziotto si innamori proprio del governo britannico. Il problema è che si sentiva di aver fallito anche con lui; dopo la scoperta di una sorella Holmes, la quale tutti tranne Mycroft credevano morta era tenuta in una struttura di massima sicurezza.</p>
<p>La scoperta della fuga, e tutti gli avvenimenti che sono successi dopo hanno fatto crollare l’uomo di ghiaccio allontanandolo dalla sua famiglia e persino da lui facendolo rifugiare ogni giorno di più nel suo lavoro. Non sapeva come aiutarlo e questo ha portato alla sua incredibile ubriacatura della sera prima.</p>
<p>Un rumore assordante accompagnato da una vibrazione suona vicino alla sua testa facendolo sobbalzare spaventato. Una chiamata a Greg, mittente: John Watson. Sbuffa quasi infastidito, si sono inevitabilmente visti dopo il salvataggio, ma fino a quel momento erano mesi che cercava di tenere le distanze. Ormai si era innamorato di Mycroft è vero, ma comunque lui rimaneva una parte importante nel suo cuore, tanto importante che lo ha richiamato alla velocità della luce non appena ha ritrovato la facoltà di parola.</p>
<p>“Lestrade” dice una volta sentita che la chiamata era attiva.</p>
<p>“so chi sei ti ho chiamato io, idiota” risponde di rimando il dottore</p>
<p>“dimmi veloce ho un terribile post sbornia”</p>
<p>“chi diavolo si ubriaca in mezzo alla settimana Greg, comunque volevo parlarti di Sherlock e prima che tu dica qualcosa del tipo i non mi interessano gli affari vostri, volevo dirti che si trattava di quella faccenda vedo che praticamente non parla con Mycroft o meglio non gli risponde tutte le volte che prova a chiamarlo” dice John cercando di spiegarsi.</p>
<p>“Ah quindi dato che io e lui siamo compagni hai chiesto a me, mi dispiace avvisarti Watson ma io e Myc non parliamo da tempo si è rinchiuso nel suo ufficio e torna a casa a notte fonda, certo le notti in cui torna” rispondo stizzito.</p>
<p>“se evitassi di chiamarmi per cognome mi faresti un piacere, siamo amici Greg. Mi dispiace per come stiano andando le cose”</p>
<p>“tanto mi va sempre tutto maledettamente a puttane quando mi innamoro…se non hai altro da dire chiudo” sto per premere il tasto rosso quando lo sento urlare</p>
<p>“Smettila maledettamente di dire queste cose sei un uomo meraviglioso e mi dispiace per tutto quello che ho fatto; comunque Anthea mi ha detto che Mycroft è a casa nostra ora ho pensato che possiamo andarci insieme in modo tale da farli parlare e terminare questa situazione che ci sta facendo saltare i nervi; che ne dici?”</p>
<p> “dico che ci vediamo direttamente sotto casa tua Watson” e attacco: che giornata di merda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intanto a Baker Street…</p>
<p>“Che ci fai qui fratello?” mi chiede Sherlock appena chiudo la porta. Guardo la stanza notando immediatamente la nostra nemica giurata lì sul tavolino, incartata e in bella mostra. Il cuore mi sussulta e arriva in gola sapendo che sono io la causa. </p>
<p>“Sherlock mi dispiace non sapevo cosa fare…pensavo mi odiassi” dico avvicinandomi cautamente e per una volta perdendo tutta la mia sicurezza. Tutto per lui, sempre e solo. “Non sei tu la vittima Myc, pensavi davvero che non ti avrei perdonato una volta sapute le tue vere motivazioni? Menomale che dovresti essere più intelligente di me” silenzio.</p>
<p>Silenzio.</p>
<p>“Avevo paura che non mi volessi più…non usare quella sostanza sono qui con te ora e non me ne andrò più” affermo con tutte le mie forze. Affezionarsi non è un vantaggio, la mia frase chiave quella che ripeto a me stesso ogni giorno…un enorme follia.</p>
<p>Si alza dalla sua poltrona preferita avvicinandosi verso il tavolino prendendo i quattro oggetti terrificanti e lanciandoli dalla finestra aperta provocandomi una profonda risata. Mi avvicino a lui e fa lo stesso con me ci guardiamo negli occhi, leggiamo tutte le promesse, tutto il nostro amore e mi abbraccia e io lo stringo finalmente forte a me, tornando a galla.</p>
<p>Ci avviciniamo ancora di più io con una mano che gli cinge il bacino e l’altra sui suoi morbidi riccioli e lui con le mani aggrappate alla mia schiena come per non lasciarmi andare via; ancora uno sguardo. “Baciami fratellone” e lo faccio. Le nostre bocche si scontrano fameliche, aperte, mentre le lingue giocano tra di loro in una danza che conoscono a memoria. Respiriamo uno nella bocca dell’altro e ci stringiamo i vestiti e ci graffiamo sulla pelle, perché siamo noi e siamo reali, due anime che si congiungono. Mi spinge verso il grande divano in pelle dove ci sdraiamo e continuiamo a pomiciare come due adolescenti, ma non importa fino a che è qui con me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arrivo con un taxi davanti al palazzo dove sono stato ormai innumerevoli volte e John è fuori in attesa. “Ehi” dice per smorzare la tensione; faccio un mezzo finto sorriso e gli indico di aprire la porta di casa comando che esegue immediatamente per togliersi dall’imbarazzo. La signora Hudson fortunatamente non c’è, ma si sentono strani rumori provenire dal piano di sopra. Io e John ci guardiamo per poi correre sulle scale, prendo la mia pistola d’ordinanza spalancando la porta e aprendo la bocca alla visione.</p>
<p>“Oh cazzo” dice qualcuno in sottofondo, mi tolgo gli occhiali da sole e strofino gli occhi per essere sicuro di non aver avuto un miraggio. Mycroft e Sherlock Holmes intenti a pomiciare sul divano.</p>
<p>“Ma che diavolo?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ripeto, ma che diavolo?" dice il DI Gregory Lestrade alla vista del suo fidanzato e del fratello del suo fidanzato pomiciare allegramente sul divano del salotto.</p><p>Guarda in direzione di John Watson anche lui stupito e con la bocca spalancata.</p><p>"Qualcuno può spiegare?" dice quasi urlando sconvolto.</p><p>Sherlock si alza mettendosi come scudo per il fratello che è rimasto di sasso per essere stato visto in quella situazione. “Sedetevi e smettetela di fare quelle facce per favore” continua poi l'Holmes più piccolo.</p><p>I quattro si siedono faccia a faccia chi sul pavimento, John e Lestrade, chi sul divano, i due Holmes.</p><p>“Io e Myc ci amiamo, fin dalla nostra adolescenza siamo sempre stati insieme l'uno per l'altro. Con questo non significa che abbiamo mentito sui nostri sentimenti per voi, ma io e lui siamo come anime gemelle e non lo direi se non fosse la verità più assoluta quindi se volete uno di noi dovete prenderci entrambi ”dice Sherlock, dalla sua posizione sul divano con voce fiera e sicura, mentre stringe le mani del fratello ancora immobile.</p><p>"Perché non c'è lo avete mai detto?" chiede allora d'un tratto il dottore</p><p>“Perché non ci avreste mai creduto e nemmeno accettato anche se siamo nel ventunesimo secolo alcune cose sono ancora così tabú per tutti” risponde ancora il consulente investigativo.</p><p>“Va bene, calmi tutti prima di parlare di questo io e Myc abbiamo bisogno assolutamente di parlare di quello che è successo in questi giorni tra noi e così tu e John, poi vedremo di gestire questa nuova e passatemi il termine, eccitante, situazione. Dio perché mi sono sbronzato ieri sera ”dice Gregory alzandosi e prendendo posto vicino al suo compagno.</p><p>“ECCITANTE? Lestrade, non credevo fossi avvezzo a certe pratiche ”dice Sherlock ridendo e sentendo la tensione smorzare</p><p>“Non sai tante cose di me, bambola; ora va a parlare con John ”risponde facendo l'occhiolino.</p><p>Dopo che i due si alzano andando in cucina Greg prende Mycroft tra le braccia ancora in silenzio.</p><p>"Amore, va tutto bene John capirà e io l'ho già fatto ... però vorrei che parlassimo di noi per un secondo"</p><p>“Gregory, mi dispiace davvero tanto per il mio comportamento infantile e per essermi nascosto dentro il mio lavoro. Vorrei che la ragione della tua bevuta di ieri sera non fossi io e allo stesso modo non vorrei essere la ragione per la quale mio fratello ha comprato della cocaina che ha lanciato dalla finestra non appena abbiamo fatto pace, ma non è così è tutta colpa mia” dice d’un fiato il più vecchio tra gli Holmes.</p><p>Si avvicina di più a Greg baciandogli dolcemente le labbra ed ancorando le braccia dietro al suo collo.</p><p>Il DI ricambia molto volentieri aprendo la bocca e spingendo dolcemente la lingua in quella del governo britannico e spingendolo sul divano sovrastandolo.</p><p>“ti va davvero bene quello che io e Sherlock abbiamo?” chiede insicuro per la prima volta. Greg non risponde, ma sorride e ritorna a baciare profondamente l’uomo che ama.</p><p>“QUELLO È IL MIO DIVANO” dice John entrando in sala e trovandoli intrecciati insieme venendo ovviamente ignorato. Sherlock si avvicina a lui da dietro cingendogli i fianchi e mordendogli il lobo “potremmo imitarli” dice continuando a lasciare una scia di baci umidi e bollenti lungo l’orecchio, la mandibola e il collo.</p><p>“al diavolo” risponde il dottore sedendosi sulla parte di divano rimanente e spingendo Sherlock a cavalcioni sopra di lui in un bacio bagnato e bisognoso.</p><p>Entrambe le coppie continuano a pomiciare come degli adolescenti fino a che finalmente il più saggio del gruppo, Mycroft prende parola. “sarebbe la cosa migliore cercare di capire cosa fare con questa situazione creatasi in modo a dir poco imbarazzante”.</p><p>“Direi che è molto semplice invece: io e John ci amiamo come io e te, Lestrade ti ama e prova ancora qualcosa di profondo per John, lui prova anche qualcosa di fisico per me perché andiamo chi non si eccita alla mia vista e io lo posso amare per osmosi vostra” dice sapientemente Sherlock alzandosi sul divano e puntando il dito verso tutti quanti.</p><p>“una relazione in quattro persone Sherlock?” dice John il più confuso tra tutti.</p><p>“Non serve ripetermi: possiamo andare tutti ad abitare nella villa di mio fratello e tenere Baker Street come laboratorio e potremmo avere ogni mese un appuntamento di coppia a rotazione” continua fiero.</p><p>“bene allora, chiamerò una ditta di trasloco e farò mettere un armadio in più nella mia stanza per voi due” segue Mycroft soddisfatto del piano.</p><p>“e nessuno chiede la nostra opinione in merito? Greg aiutami!” continua il caro medico dell’esercito</p><p>“sono d’accordo con loro sarà assolutamente divertente e ognuno di noi sarà felice perché non provare nemmeno a dire Watson che non hai squadrato da cima a fondo il corpo del mio fidanzato e poi non dovrai nemmeno più preoccuparti dell’affitto e delle bollette, il nostro amore è ricco”.</p><p>Circondato su tutti i fronti come nemmeno in Afganistan, si ritrova a sorridere ed accettare la proposta a vantaggio di tutti. Dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio in cui tutti hanno elaborato la nuova situazione i due coinquilini fanno le prime valige e salgono nella macchina di Mycroft diretti nella nuova casa.</p><p>Arrivati in quell’immensa casa John si prende il tempo di visitarla tutta. C’era già stato, ma di notte ed era impegnato con Sherlock a trovare il modo di far parlare il fratello a riguardo di Eurus rinchiusa a Sherrinford. Cammina per le varie aree della casa fino a che non viene affiancato da Gregory. Era arrivato anche per loro il momento di parlare.</p><p>“A parte gli scherzi, John ti va davvero bene tutto questo? Devo dirti la verità, io non ti ho mai totalmente dimenticato ti amavo davvero, ma so bene che non è possibile competere con Sherlock Holmes; ora che c’era quest’opportunità l’ho colta al volo, ma se ti creasse disagio potremmo anche non toccarci a vicenda” inizia il discorso Greg insicuro e con gli occhi speranzosi e timorosi allo stesso tempo.</p><p>Un forte silenzio aleggia tra loro fatto di pensieri e insicurezze di ricordi e di passione. John alza gli occhi verso di lui che ha il viso rivolto verso terra, guarda il suo corpo e ricorda com’era passarci le dita, la belle bruciante e i loro corpi forti uniti insieme. Lui che si aggrappava a Greg per cercare di rimanere a galla per non perdersi nel vortice dei ricordi che lo legavano a Sherlock, lui che c’era sempre stato e che lo ha amato senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio, giorno per giorno dandogli una speranza.</p><p>Non resiste e si aggrappa forte al suo busto, posa una mano sulla sua guancia e lo bacia cercando di trasmettergli tutti i sentimenti che prova al momento. Rabbia per come lo ha trattato, passione ed eccitazione per quel corpo così bello e forte ed amore.</p><p>Colto da tutto questo il DI non può fare altro che stringersi a lui far scontrare le loro labbra dopo così tanto tempo e sentire la sua pelle infuocata attraverso gli strati dei vestiti che ormai erano d’intralcio. Non servivano parole entrambi sapevano.</p><p>Si staccarono dal bacio solo per prendersi per mano impazienti ed arrivare verso l’enorme camera da letto del proprietario dove ad aspettarli seduti c’erano i due Holmes. Senza più una parola John tracina Greg sul letto, mettendosi poi davanti a Mycroft dandogli un languido bacio, il loro primo bacio. Era meraviglioso ogni bocca aveva un gusto diverso: quella di Sherlock sapeva di sigarette e tea quella di Greg di caffè, ciambelle e sigarette mentre quella di Mycroft di vino pregiato, tea e dolci.</p><p>Poi John andò da Sherlock baciandolo appassionatamente sussurrandogli dei ti amo e dei grazie  nell’orecchio mentre lo mordeva sul viso e gli baciava ogni centimetro di pelle. Poi si spogliarono a vicenda, lentamente facendo strusciare ogni vestito sulla pelle e rimanendo in Boxer, tranne Mycroft che si vergognava del su corpo leggermente più in carne degli altri. Sherlock e Gregory lo avevano già visto nudo centinaia di volte, ma Jhon… “Myc, se posso chiamarti così, non devi avere alcun timore per me sei meraviglioso in qualsiasi modo” disse John avvicinandosi a lui e privandolo lentamente dei suoi vestiti, mentre Sherlock e Greg si stringevano baciandosi e avvicinandosi alla grande testiera del letto.</p><p>John posò dolcemente Mycroft sul letto dopo averlo lasciato con solo i boxer in dosso, si allungò sul suo corpo baciandogli le labbra scendendo sul pomo d’Adamo e mordendolo sentendo i suoi piccoli gemiti di piacere che portarono la sua erezione alla tensione completa. Scese poi mordendogli i capezzoli rosei e duri poi ancora lungo la sua pancia che morse e leccò lasciandogli vistosi segni. “bellissimo” continuò a dire baciandogli e leccandogli l’erezione prominente e nascosta dal velo bianco.</p><p>Si allungò poi sul letto trascinandolo con sé dove gli altri due amanti si strusciavano e si baciavano tra loro impazienti; Greg sopra il corpo di Sherlock che lo premeva forte sul materasso facendolo gemere forte. Si scambiarono un meraviglioso bacio a quattro fatto di lingue e saliva che scendeva dalle loro bocche arrivando fino al mento.</p><p>“vi prego” parlò Sherlock in preda alla più totale eccitazione; si spogliarono tutti dei boxer guardandosi tra loro le grandi erezioni e leccandosi le labbra. Misero Sherlock al centro del letto con Gregory in mezzo alle sue gambe spalancate mentre gli leccava il piccolo buco nascosto tra i suoi meravigliosi glutei, facendolo urlare; poi gli altri due si misero ai suoi lati con John che gli leccava l’orecchio e poi i capezzoli duri e Mycroft che gli infilava la lingua in gola. Senza nemmeno essere toccato venne immediatamente su tutto il suo corpo e schizzi arrivarono sul viso di tutti e tra gli amanti che si preparò a leccare.</p><p>John poi si mise disteso sopra il corpo di Sherlock a gambe aperte mostrando il sedere a Greg che si preparò a infilare la lingua al suo interno rendendolo deliziosamente pulsante, e diede l’ordine a Mycroft di mettersi sopra la testa di Sherlock per poi prendere tra le labbra la sua erezione gocciolante facendola arrivare fino al fono della sua gola e ingoiando il suo succo prelibato.</p><p>Poi fu il turno di Sherlock che prese subito in bocca il membro di Gregory ormai viola per la tensione, mise le sue mani sulla sua testa lasciandogli prendere totalmente il controllo, il suo naso che arrivava ripetutamente al pube di Greg e respirava il suo odore, poi le spinte divennero sempre più veloci facendolo venire. Mycroft intento prese tra le mani il cazzo di John duro e caldo, lo mise tra le sue cosce facendosi scopare e facendolo venire imbrattandolo totalmente.</p><p>“Cazzo è stato fantastico” disse Greg sdraiandosi e stringendo nel suo caldo abbraccio i suoi tre amanti. “lo facciamo ancora?” dice Sherlock mentre leccava le cosce del fratello pulendolo dal seme di John.</p><p>“Aspetta dieci minuti non siamo più così giovani” risponde Greg “sei sempre stato una macchinetta del sesso Sherly” dice invece il fratello mentre lo portava su di lui per stringerlo forte cercando sicurezza.</p><p>“non per rovinare questo momento, ma come faremo se qualcuno dovesse scoprire tutto questo? E soprattutto qualcuno lo dirà alla famiglia?” dice d’un tratto John mentre respira sul collo di Greg.</p><p>“i nostri genitori ci hanno scoperto già da tempo e gli abbiamo anche detto delle relazioni con voi non penso che questa notizia in più faccia differenza; per quanto riguarda gli altri a me non importa, non farò una conferenza stampa per dirlo, ma nel mio lavoro la vita privata è fuori da tutto se qualcuno dovesse ricattare con questa informazione vedremo come agire” risponde Myc. “Bene allora probabilmente lo dirò solo ad Harriet mio padre la prenderebbe di sicuro male” continua John.</p><p>“Aspettati i commentini dell’agente Donovan e Anderson, amore puoi apire un attimo la finestra?” disse Greg accendendosi una sigaretta passando poi il pacchetto a Sherlock e Mycroft. “ne vuoi anche tu dottore?” chiese ridendo “Magari dopo il sesso” rispose di rimando ridacchiando e spingendo una gamba sul corpo di Lestrade.</p><p>“Non c’è nulla nel tuo fascicolo riguardante questo”</p><p>“Myc amore quello che si fa in guerra resta in guerra e non nei tuoi fascicoli del cazzo” tutti risero di rimando finendo le stecche cancerogene.</p><p>“sono passati 15 minuti e 30 secondi possiamo ricominciare? Mi annoio” dice ad un certo punto Sherlock</p><p>“15 minuti 31 secondi e 3 decimi di secondo, fratellino” precisa Mycroft</p><p>Sherlock non risponde e si avventa sulle sue labbra per farlo tacere. È bello baciarlo fin da piccolo ha sempre amato far scontrare le loro labbra nell’unico momento in cui i loro cervelli si spengono e rimangono i loro corpi uniti insieme.</p><p>Gregory ride e spinge giù dal fratello Sherlock mandandolo da John e coprendo le labbra di Mycroft con le sue. “oh John hai ancora l’adorabile sapore dello sperma di mio fratello in bocca” dice Sherlock mentre lecca e bacia la sua bocca per prendersi quell’amato nettare. John nel mentre prende a coppa il suo sedere esponendolo a tutti e toccando con le dita quel buco raggrinzito e invitante. “Dentro, mettile dentro” si lamenta lui.</p><p>Mycroft mette le dita nella bocca di Gregory che le succhia profondamente lasciandole perfettamente bagnate della sua saliva e poi se le mette in bocca leccandole ancora e aprendo le gambe. “Sei una puttana vogliosa Myc” dice Greg alzandosi per permettergli di mettere le dita nel sedere del fratello insieme a quelle di John.</p><p>“oh si si più dentro, scopatemi” dice piagnucolando Sherlock e spingendo il sedere verso le dita. “Fermati ora, ti scoperemo tutti e tre e ti verremo dentro” dice Greg prendendolo per i capelli e facendogli alzare il volto dal petto di John e facendogli spalancare in automatico la bocca.</p><p>“sei una fottuta visione bambola” dice poi mentre gli mette il suo cazzo di nuovo mezzo duro in bocca. La gamba piegata è vicino a John che toglie le mani dal sedere del fidanzato e le passa attorno a Greg fino ad arrivare al suo sedere.</p><p>“Myc oddio ti stai aprendo da solo” dice John spostando lo sguardo per vederlo con le dita affondate il lui. Si alza prendendolo per la vita e buttandolo di schiena sul letto. Lo apre poi ancora di più con tre dita sforbiciando all’interno e trovando subito la sua prostata che lo fa urlare ed inarcare. Si gira verso Greg per chiedere il permesso che concede senza remore.</p><p>Mette il suo membro davanti all’apertura di Myc nello stesso istante in cui Greg lo fa con Sherlock. I due fratelli si prendono la mano mentre vengono sbattuti senza sosta dai due uomini sopra di loro. Spinta dopo spinta fino a che non gli vengono dentro riempiendoli totalmente.</p><p>Poi Sherlock si alza mettendosi a novanta davanti a John che non esita a mettere il suo cazzo ancora molle nel buco già ben scopato dal membro grande del DI. Mentre Myc prende in bocca quello di Sherlock succhiandolo deliziosamente, Greg apre John dopo tanto tempo. scende con la lingua lungo l’apertura penetrandolo e aggiungendo le dita come sa che gli piace, poi penetra anche lui. Le spinte si fanno sempre più forti, mentre John in preda alla passione si accascia sulla schiena di Sherlock lasciando a Greg il compito di scoparli entrambi “Sei sempre così stretto per me John” dice continuando a spingere e riversandosi dentro di lui, John in Sherlock e Sherly nella bocca di Myc. </p><p>Dopo qualche minuto di pausa dall’amplesso arriva il finale.</p><p>“fratellino vieni cavalcami” dice l’uomo di ghiaccio e suo fratello non esita a mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. “Sherlock tienigli le bambe” dice invece Greg mentre lo penetra facendolo urlare per la grandezza. “sei così grande e caldo…Sherly salta più forte” ormai in preda ai gemiti non riesce più ad articolare è venuto troppe volte in poche ore e si sente esplodere.</p><p>John si mette dietro al DI e fa lo stesso entrando senza preparazione e facendolo imprecare “non lamentarti so bene come ti piace sentirmi così dentro di te” nessuna risposta solo urla di passione da tutti e quattro gli amanti fino a che non vengono insieme uno dentro l’altro in un potente orgasmo da far vedere bianco.</p><p>Si accasciano stremati uscendo uno dal corpo dell'altro. "Dobbiamo darci una pulita" dice il dottore guardando il pasticcio dei loro semi "Aspetta" risponde Sherly mettendosi con il sedere sulla faccia del fratello e con il suo volto su quello di Myc lasciandosi leccare e leccando a sua volta, bevendo lo sperma di tutti i suoi amanti insieme e facendo gemere gli altri due per la scena.</p><p>Dopo essersi puliti tutti con un panno tiepido si sdraiano sotto le coperte abbracciati fumando spensieratamente con il cuore e la testa libera e in pace. Poi si addormentano insieme sussurrandosi a vicenda il loro amore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>